Of Doughnuts and Compromises
by lioneatingdragon
Summary: Being sick is terrible, but as Mikasa finds out, it can have nice benefits. EreMika AU. Oneshot.


All it took was a kick. A tiny, insignificant, innocent kick at the duvet was all it took for Mikasa to feel like she was standing butt-naked in the North Pole. The unpleasant breaths of air fluttered through the open window and skimmed her exposed arm over and over again, seemingly decreasing in temperature. Groaning loudly, Mikasa eased herself out of bed and trudged towards the window, her weak body protesting vehemently.

Closing the window did little to calm her persistent shivers, therefore Mikasa decided to return to her blanket fort, but before she could a shrill ringing sound resounded through her apartment.

Cursing under her breath, Mikasa yanked a blanket off her bed, wrapped it tightly around herself and started to make her way through her home. While she was passing through the corridor, the door bell's screech invaded her ears once more.

"COMING!" she called violently, and in hindsight that may have been a bad idea, because dizziness hit her promptly afterwards and she had to lean on the wall behind her in order to stay upright.

After Mikasa's vision stopped swimming enough for her to see, Mikasa straightened her wobbly legs and crossed the last few metres remaining between her and the door, all the while muttering about what someone could possibly want with her at the ungodly hour of 7.30 in the morning, on a Sunday no less.

She swung the door open to reveal a grinning, brown-haired boy with a strangely familiar face. His hair was sticking out in all directions, probably thanks to the fact that he was soaked through. Two white packages were hanging limply from his left hand, and two coffee cups resided in his right hand.

"Hi," the stranger greeted, his smile not faltering for even a second.

"Hello," Mikasa reciprocated uncertainly, raising a questioning eyebrow. "I don't mean to be rude, but who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Oh! Right! Sorry! I'm Eren, from across the hall," he jerked his thumb over his shoulder, indicating the beige door behind him.

Something clicked in Mikasa's brain. Eren… Eren… where had she…?

"Oh right, Eren!" Mikasa exclaimed, clasping her hand to her forehead. "You're the one who helped me with-"

"'Those bloody cardboard boxes', yeah." Eren chuckled, the image of a frustrated and soaked Mikasa staring helplessly at piles of overturned boxes returning to both of them. Mikasa burst out laughing, and Eren soon joined her.

"So, Eren," Mikasa inquired, after having calmed down considerably, "What brings you here today?"

"Well," Eren started, leaning on the doorframe, "I have noticed that recently you've been slightly under the weather, so I decided to buy you doughnuts, and on the way back from the bakery I thought that you would probably like a hot drink too, so I got you coffee as well as the doughnuts to make you feel better."

Mikasa was at a loss for words. This guy - a mere stranger - has shown her great kindness twice, for no reason at all, and all she could do in return was forget his name?

"Hey, Mikasa?" Eren asked, furrowing his eyebrows. "You okay?"

Mikasa blinked owlishly. "I just…" Her gaze travelled to the bags of doughnuts and a warm feeling spread through her, a small smile tugging at her lips. It had been a long time since someone had done something nice for her out of the goodness of their heart. "How did you know I like doughnuts?"

"I always see you and that enthusiastic chick eating them, what was her name? Sarah? Sadie?"

"Sasha!" Mikasa giggled, turning around to walk into her apartment, indicating for Eren to follow her. "Although I can't see her being too enthusiastic about you calling her Sadie!"

"Oh, really?" Eren questioned, raising a skeptical eyebrow as he closed the door behind him and followed Mikasa down a corridor. "Wanna bet?"

"This is one bet there is no way you'll win I'm afraid. I have a sneaking suspicion I know my friend better than you do." Mikasa jested, entering her living room and plopping down on the sofa, gesturing for Eren to place the doughnuts and coffees on the table in front of her.

Eren smirked, setting down the food on the table and slipping out of his wet clothes. He sat down on the sofa next to Mikasa, and, taking out a doughnut out of a bag, compromised: "Agree to disagree."


End file.
